Bubblepop
Bubbles belongs to Delta! Please don't use without permission first! Amazing Coding by Ray. Thank you, please continue by clicking here! : B U B B L E P O P Awesome drawing by Lacey!! Thank you! UwU Belongs to Delta now <3 They/them || SeaWing || ♉ || lesbian || explorer Bubblepop grew up in a family who gave their dragonets weird names! Lives in the craziest world there is, exploring the great depths of the sea, the highest mountains and longest deserts. Dreamer above all dreamers... this is Bubblepop :Always had a place, I knew I needed something new for me :Never knew just what that was :Finding something safe was just like trying to catch a bird in flight :Knew that I would never touch Appearance One may see this dragonet on their many journey's throughout the lands of Pyrrhia, coming and going and the first thing that would catch your eye is their sail, eyes and shimmering scales. A slushie blue like dark sapphires of blue raspberry streak the lower half of their scales, with a paler version highlighting their gills. Bubble's talons are webbed, membranes are a light purple color like lavender like wonderful fields. Their sail have whorls of soft pinks, violets and blues that crawls down their long back. From afar, one could easily mistake this dragonet for a hybrid, unusually colored sail and legs. Unlike SeaWings who'd have thick tails, Bubble has more of a short but slender one similar to a RainWing's than SeaWing's and dotting their sides are lime green luminous stripes that flash and shimmer like millions of fireflies as they communicate with the locals of the undersea world they'd explored Their head is quite a noticeable part of them. Having that same raspberry blue color except a bit paler than the rest of them. Bubble's eyes are a cheerful green like the many forests of seaweed on the ocean bottom. Three green bubble-shaped dots remain at the bottom of their eyes, the top of their head being a more sapphire blue color rather than their slushie blue scales, only ending at their horns which swirl around in spires like a whirlpool upon their head. Their quite a sight to meet and an unusual one at that and almost never seen in the actual Deep Palace at all. Their wings are rather short with final whorls of auroras, soft Violet's like fresh lavender and bright sky blue swirling together in amazing arcs. Bubble's build itself is thin and wiry, not like a SeaWing at all and yet that's the exact tribe they're from. Most mistake them for a hybrid which makes the SeaWing smile and wink at them before gurgling up large bubbles of water to burst out laughing. Long, slender legs like a panther or wild cat are strong and help them glide with such grace, their back being streamlined and followed by their fin. This would be the appearance of a true explorer... Bubblepop. :But now I won't let go :Cause I'm happy to call this :Home, no more running, I'm good knowing :That I belong, happy to call this Personality Pure, cheerful and utterly curious. This is Bubble. They're a rather unusual dragon, I mean, it's in their family's name. They're more of a modern kind of dragonet with such kindness to those around them. Bubblepop radiates happiness and not what one would expect for a SeaWing since they usually are either loyal or cold instead of a bubble of happiness. They're a pretty curious being as shown by their occupation of exploring and this deep interest in peril, especially when it comes to deep sea diving which is a great interest of them. Bubble also has a love of well... bubbles, which is where they got their name from. Even when they hatched, they'd love to blow bubbles before Violin popped them, leaving his younger brother saddened. The SeaWing seems to understand many languages that the underwater folks speak, this including Aquatic, language of the SeaWings, however they very faintly know many of the words due to isolation from most of their tribe. Probably because Bubble isn't talking to SeaWings, but a different tribe entirely that live in only the deepest trenches and although they aren't able to handle the water pressure down there for very long, they've been lucky enough to meet a few of this new tribe. With a ton of good things come bad things. If triggered, which is highly unlikely due to them being laid back and chill, Bubble will become an inverted dragonet from the one they are usually. It's unknown what has caused this or if there is a cause for it, but they'll become an arrogant and rather snappish dragonet instead of the cheerful, bubbly one. They'll tend to snap at anyone who tries to put up a conversation with them and if they do try, they'd either end up with a missing ear or a few scars across their body. But the likeliness of these fits are extremely low to almost never happening ever. Bubble is quite protective of their friends and secrets, coming to the point they'll die to protect both and sometimes can be a bit over protective. But altogether, most dragons who meet this curious being will tend to be their friend for quite long time. They never forget a face, never nor to they forget the tribe they belong to or their family which is both a blessing and a curse. This would be the personality of a true explorer... Bubblepop :Home, I've got loving :Inside this island :Don't care who knows, happy to call this :Shedding all that insecurity Backstory Off the coast of the MudWing Kingdom, two SeaWings who'd been cast out of their tribe had three dragonets who they dubbed with Violin, Aqua Turtle and Bubblepop for no actually good reason because you see this family, including ancestors, were known for giving their dragonets very... may I say interesting names. Although one reason of them dubbing Bubblepop with their name may be because of their appearance of a bubble, although it's possible that they just liked the sound of the name and gave it to them because of that. Anyway, Bubble being the youngest was the usual one who got the most attention for their "cute acting" while Violin and Aqua didn't get as much, causing much jealousy between the siblings and kind of caused them to abuse their younger sibling. Despite that, Bubble had strived fairly well then things really turned when they were introduced to deep sea diving and the abilities a SeaWing has... breathing underwater. This triggered their love and curiosity for deep sea exploring, hearing no one had ever coped with such coldness and such pressure, but Bubblepop wanted to try it out and show to everyone that there was more to the sea than what meets the eye, a deep, hulking cold plane that stretches on forever. They were one of the first to dare this, although their parents weren't exactly happy to them going but their siblings were and of course they won the battle of wills that time, diving into the deep, deep sea. They hadn't had much experience with swimming in the ocean as their parents feared getting caught by the queen or her pupils, but sometimes, once in awhile they'll cautiously dive down to hunt but never like this, this exploring of the ocean floor. Incredibly deep and dark at that, trenches stretches like hulking black snakes, not seeing any sunlight, no light to be seen at all... that is, a blink in the distance, brilliant and white, little flashes of purple, perhaps? Indeed these unusual folks never expected to see a deep blue SeaWing interrupting them from their usual customs, these dragons were... large, very large and quite unusual to Bubble and alas, they'd found a new, incredibly colossal tribe near the bottom of the ocean. This would be the history of a true explorer... Bubblepop :I kind of found a new me :I'm okay with how that feels :Being me was hard enough so being someone else was too much :All I want is something real Trivia * Has sharp memory, never forgot those they'd met amongst their travels nor history * Was rather abused by their siblings, Violin and Aqua Turtle due to both jealousy and them getting spoiled * May seem like a hybrid but truly is a pureblood SeaWing * Possibly the first to discover a new tribe near the bottom of the sea * Fourth SeaWing OC I've created :Now I won't let go :Cause I'm happy to call this :Home, no more running, I'm go knowing :That I belong, happy to call this Relationships Add yourself if they have RPed with Bubbles UwU =Seahorse= Bubblepop has rather neutral feelings towards their father, although they dearly love both parents since they spoiled them and paid more attention to them rather than Violin and Aqua Turtle. However, Bubble seems to like their mother better for unknown reasons so far and likes how they were nervous about them leaving. Honestly, they miss Seahorse after leaving him and the rest of their siblings and wishes they'll cross paths again. =Water Pony= They are quite fond of their mother but, like their father, have rather neutral feelings towards her. Bubble finds her quite funny and awesome to talk with, considering Water Pony and Seahorse both paid more attention to them than their other siblings. For unknown reasons, Bubble shows more affection towards their mother than father, this could be because she was the one who spent more time with them and spoiled them rotten but who knows. Like Seahorse, they really miss Water Pony and hope one day they'll meet again one day. =Aqua Turtle= Bubblepop doesn't really like their brother, seeing him rather as an abusive family member along with their sister, Violin. Although they used to get along fairly well, after their parents changed decisions and showered Bubble with all their attention and affection, tension rose in the family, making them rather hate one another. Putting it aside, Bubblepop really misses him too and wants to meet up with him again. =Violin= As unusual as it gets, Bubblepop seems to like their sister better than Aqua Turtle, but they still show some old hatred towards the fellow SeaWing due to her abusive actions to them. Unlike their brother, Violin seems to have always abused them for not only their looks but for getting more affection than Aqua Turtle or her. : : : : Gallery Bubble baby, Colored.jpg| current infobox by Lacey!! Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)